


The Dangers Of Flirting

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [158]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pervy Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean Winchester has no problems getting laid. And this time, he’s got his eyes on you.





	The Dangers Of Flirting

“Yea, mom? Can you hear me?”

The yelling in the club seemed to get louder as soon as you got your phone out.

_“Just about. Why did you call?”_

“Can you come get me? Sarah’s drunk off her ass and the rest of them have just mingled with guys. I’m basically alone in the club and I’d rather be in bed right now”.

Your mom chuckled, and you could practically picture that smug smile that was most likely on her face, shaking her head at the same time.

_“Didn’t I tell you clubs weren’t the place for you?”_

You rolled your eyes, not caring that she wasn’t even there to see it.

“Whatever, mom. Just-please come get me?”

_“Sure, sweetheart. I’ll be right there”._

“Hey, hun. Drink for you. Guy at the end of the bar”.

You looked up, smiling at the waitress, then in the direction of the man who’d practically been eye-fucking you for the past ten minutes.

The flirty wink he sent you told you exactly what he wanted. 

But you weren’t looking for any of that, so you simply gave him a strained smile and looked away, praying he’d get the message.

Unfortunately, he didn’t.

“Hey there, sweetheart”, he drawled, sitting on the stool beside you, his strong aftershave hitting your nose and making you wince.

“Hi. Thanks for the drink”, you said awkwardly, nodding at him and turning away.

Yet-he still didn’t get the message.

“On your own?”

“Yup. Just waiting for my ride”.

The silence that followed was mostly uncomfortable for you, but he seemed to enjoy it.

“So…you got a name?”

“Uh-yea. Y/n”.

“No last name?”

You shook your head, avoiding looking at him for too long, terrified he’d memorize your face and follow you out later.

“That’s ok. I get it. Better safe than sorry, right?” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“So, is this a boyfriend picking you up?” he asked, shifting onto the stool closer to you, his arm brushing against yours.

“No. My mom”, you responded, shifting away slightly.

He nodded, taking a sip of his beer, before he turned fully towards you.

But before he could say anything-you heard the voice of your saviour.

“Y/n? Come on!”

You looked back, relief washing over you when you saw your mom standing there.

Sliding off the stool, you walked away as fast as you could-grateful that she’d gotten here when she did.

“Thank god”, you muttered under your breath, just wanting to get out of the club as soon as you could.

But you stopped in your tracks when you heard your mom say something.

“Dean Winchester?”

You followed your mom’s gaze to the man who was flirting with you just a few minutes ago, now wide-eyed and completely pale.

“Mom? You know this guy?”

You looked between them, seeing a strange sense of familiarity in their eyes.

But your gaze was drawn to the longer haired guy, scrutinizing everything he could about you, sensing something familiar, before recognition flashed in his eyes.

“Dean! Is that…oh my god”.

He mumbled something to the other one, eyes widening, before they turned away, both of them practically running out of the club.

“What was that?” you muttered, your mom still completely frozen in shock.

“Honey…you just met Dean Winchester. Your dad”.


End file.
